


On the Topic of Simon and Baz

by DragonArmy_TimeGirl



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonArmy_TimeGirl/pseuds/DragonArmy_TimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles on different parts of Simon and Baz's life in this universe and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I've only just finished Carry On and I can only hope to contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> I dedicate this work to the one who supported me and fangirled with me through this whole thing (while also editing my work). So thanks Caroline. 
> 
> Anyway, on the the story now. I hope you all enjoy!

On the Topic of College

Out of all the things Simon worried about upon started college, this was not one of them. He had worried over choosing the wrong course, over if he had learned enough from Watford to even go to an American school, over if anyone would notice his wings. 

Sharing a dorm room with Baz was not one of them. 

He had thought, due to routine, that of course he would be sharing a room with Baz. They had for almost a decade, why would they stop now?

But as he found himself on a whole different floor (forget different room, Baz was on a whole other floor) without his tall vampire beside him, he was wondering whether this was a good choice after all. 

He took a breath, telling himself that of course it would be fine, Baz was only a floor away, he could do this. 

His roommate said otherwise. 

"Hey, bruv*!" He heard an obnoxious voice greet him. Simon looked up from his box of stuff (which he had to carry without any magical help!) to see a boy with tawny brown hair capped with a flat peak.**

Simon withheld a groan and offered a smile and a hand, balancing the box on his hip. 

He took a deep breath, assuring himself he could do this. 

He began to question himself as night came along, dragging in the silvery moon from the far off horizon. 

The boy next to him, who had introduced himself as Will, snored. Not just that, he spoke in his sleep, too. 

Simon had shut his eyes, clamped his ears with his hands, had stuffed his pillow over his head.

Baz never snored, never spoke either. He was the picture of serenity in his sleep, only his soft breaths giving Simon the sign he was alive (though, he was only sort of that, too). 

And that was how Simon found himself in the hall at night, slowly stepping up the horridly creaky stairs. 

The only light to guide him was the soft rays of the moon, the only sounds around him the soft pattering of his steps and the creaking of the staircase. 

Eventually, he found himself in front of Baz's room. He smiled fondly at the memory of their departure. 

They had exchanged spare keys (they were sure they had to use these often), then proceeded to hug each other. Of course, Simon only pulled down his tie to give him a kiss, before the two could depart. 

Simon was only guiding his hand towards the door knob before the door itself opened. 

He looked up to see the tired face of Baz, his Baz, with his usually perfect hair a shaggy mess and he stood wearing a Watford sweatshirt. 

"Simon?" Baz groaned, looking down on Simon (who was a moderate 5"8' and a half, thank you very much!). 

Simon's brain melted into a mess at the sight of Baz, in his luxurious pajama bottoms and his shaggy hair. Of course, he said the most eloquent thing in response. 

"You called me Simon!" He whisper-cried, astonished. 

"Aleister Crowley," Baz groaned, his voice groggy, "C'mon then, get inside."

Baz pulled Simon inside by the waist, before closing the door and dragging him to the bed. 

"So, gone for a late-night walk, huh?" Baz teased with a smirk, before questioning, "How's the roommate?"

"The roommate's fine," Simon responded, leaning against his boyfriend as Baz continued to play with his mop of curly blond hair, "But for some reason, I can't sleep without y-."

He was interrupted by the soft feeling of Baz's lips against his, cold, but oh, so familiar. 

"C'mon, then," Baz responded, "We gotta have you sleeping. We don't want you late for your first college class."

Baz guided Simon into the bed, wrapping his hands around Simon as he pulled him close. 

"What about hunting?" Simon questioned, realizing that was probably why his boyfriend was leaving his room in the first place. 

"Shh," Baz remarked, "Tomorrow. We've got class in the morning."

Simon just smiled as Baz leaned forward to kiss the moles on his cheek. Finally, he fell asleep, Baz's soft breaths just behind him. 

*essentially the British version of bro  
**snapback/baseball cap in British English


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know Simon is a smol bean.

On the Topic of Heights

If there was one thing Baz knew about his boyfriend, it was his constant denial of one topic: height. 

Such as a time like this, in which Baz actually had to pull Simon up just to kiss him. 

"How tall are you anyway?" He has questioned in his cool voice, still curious after all those years of rooming together. 

Baz could only see the other boy's cheeks light up red and hear him mumbling. He smirked. 

"What was that?" He questioned persistently.

He was only met with another mumble, blush appearing on those three moles on Simon's cheek that Baz often insisted on kissing. 

"What was that again?" Baz continued to question his small boyfriend. 

"5'8" 1/2!" Simon blurted finally as Baz smirked. 

He knew that, at most, Simon could only be 5'8", but let go of the matter, setting Simon down. 

He almost laughed at the height difference between them.


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a Halloween party and a couple's costume gone wrong (or right)

“Are you ready?” Baz asked, smoothing down his blue shirt. The idea had made him wary at first, but after a couple of episodes and coaxing from Simon, he had agreed to it.

“Of course!” Simon responded with a childish excitement, nearly jumping up and down.

Before he could burst from excitement, there was a ring at the doorbell.

“I wonder who that could be,” he mused out loud, heading towards the door.

He opened it to find Penelope, wearing a waistcoat and breeches, along with a book of poetry.

Her mouth gaped at their costume. Simon smiled behind him, though Baz quickly realized it was a gape of uncertainty rather than surprise.

“I thought we were planning to dress as Hamilton!” Penelope cried, throwing her arms in the air. It was at this point that Baz realized who she was dressed as.

“When did we say that?” Simon questioned, quickly fixing the USS Enterprise insignia on his shirt.

“At brunch last week?” she cried in exasperation.  
Baz attempted to contain a laugh at the incident of miscommunication.

“Who was Eliza going to be?’ he questioned, coughing in order to gain a more logical countenance. 

“Well, I mean, you are wearing the blue,” she responded, her eyes going up to his ears, “If Eliza’s a vulcan, that is.”

Now it was her turn to stifle a laugh, looking at the pair’s costume.

“I didn’t even realize you two were doing a couple’s costume,” she laughed, “How much work did it take you to get him to dress up?”

“I just had to convince him it was the logical choice,” Simon quipped, causing Penelope and him to burst into childish giggles.

Halloween wasn’t exactly Baz’s favorite holiday, but this one was surely good.

“Let’s head to Watford before the costume party starts without us,” he told them, a smile growing on his face.


End file.
